HASTA SIEMPRE LEON
by irondino81
Summary: ONE SHOT Una tragedia ha dejado conmocionado a todos, especialmente a Helena, Este fic participa en el reto especial "Los Besos que no fueron " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".


_**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO,**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto especial "Los Besos que no fueron " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror"**_

 **HASTA SIEMPRE…** **LEÓN**

Abril del 2014, Cementerio Nacional de Arlington, Washington D.C.

Una ligera llovizna caía sobre aquel camposanto militar, lugar del descanso eterno de varios presidentes y de miles de soldados que dieron su vida para salvaguardar la seguridad del país más poderoso del mundo, ahora este cementerio se preparaba para recibir a otro héroe más, el cual decidió arriesgar su vida para salvar la vida de aquella chica castaña que se volvió la más importante en el último año de su vida.

En la ceremonia fúnebre hicieron acto de presencia las personalidades más importantes de la política del país, entre ellos el presidente y el resto de su gabinete, varios senadores, el ex presidente Graham, varios compañeros de la F.O.S. la CIA y el FBI y por supuesto sus mejores amigos, todos ellos estaban reunidos para darle el ultimo adiós al mejor agente del país, el héroe y amigo… León S. Kennedy.

Chris, Jill, Claire, Sherry, Ashley y Helena aun no podían asimilar la pérdida de su amigo, especialmente la castaña, quien estaba totalmente devastada.

-León… -dijo Helena con voz quebrada.

Fue entonces cuando Helena comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido semanas atrás.

***FLASHBACK***

 _Amman Jordania, 2 semanas atrás._

 _León y Helena se encontraban en un complejo industrial abandonado de dicha ciudad, siguiendo la pista de un grupo terrorista el cual tenía en su poder algunas armas biológicas la cuales tenían como propósito acabar con la población, cuando de repente se vieron rodeados por varias B.O.W. mejor conocidas como los Hunters._

 _Los monstruos se abalanzan sobre los agentes, pero estos últimos los enfrentan de forma valerosa._

 _-Tomen esto malditos bastardos… -decía Helena, luego de eliminar a un Hunter._

 _-Parece que alguien se levantó con muchas energías el día de hoy. –dijo León._

 _Un Hunter se lanza sobre ellos, pero Helena lo elimina en pleno aire._

 _-Buena puntería Helena… -le dijo el levantando su pulgar._

 _-No hay de qué. –respondió ella._

 _Tras eliminar a los Hunters, los agentes continuaron explorando dicho complejo en donde se toparon con varios hombres armados, los cuales son eliminados por León y compañía._

 _-Lo logramos, por fin les dimos caza a estos hijos de perra. –dijo León._

 _-Esta misión no resulto ser tan complicada después de todo. –Agrego Helena._

 _De pronto una nueva B.O.W. aparece en escena, se trataba de un Tyrant similar a Mr. X._

 _-Pónganse a cubierto, esa cosa es muy peligrosa. –dijo León._

 _La B.O.W. se lanza al ataque, pero los agentes logran esquivar sus ataques, además de dispararle en infinidad de ocasiones._

 _-Mierda, necesitaremos algo más potente para acabar con ella. –dijo Helena._

 _En eso, León encuentra un lanzacohetes que se encontraba ahí._

 _-¡Bingo!… esto puede servir… -dijo León._

 _Pero cuando León se disponía a usar el lanzacohetes, la criatura contraataca a los agentes arrojándoles un pedazo de viga sobre ellos, en donde Helena resulto herida del hombro, además de estar a merced de la criatura._

 _-Oh no Helena… -dijo León._

 _Pero cuando el enorme Tyrant estaba por capturar a Helena con sus manos, León le dispara en infinidad de ocasiones a la criatura llamando la atención de esta, por lo que entonces se lanza sobre el agente._

 _El Tyrant golpea de forma brutal a León, dejándolo mal herido para luego tomarlo de una pierna y azotarlo en infinidad de ocasiones en el suelo y en las paredes, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Helena._

 _-¡León!… -grito Helena._

 _La criatura continuo azotando el cuerpo del agente, hasta que finalmente lo soltó arrojándolo lejos, luego de ello el Tyrant visualiza una vez más a Helena, solo que ahora la agente tenía en sus manos el lanzacohetes._

 _-Muere maldito hijo de perra. –dijo Helena._

 _La castaña dispara el lanzacohetes sobre el Tyrant haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos y tras eliminarlo, Helena corrió hacia donde se encontraba el mal herido León._

 _-León… respóndeme por favor…_

 _El agente abrió poco los ojos y observo a la castaña y con sus pocas energías que le quedaban estiro el brazo para tocar por última vez el rostro de la castaña, ella lo sujeto de la mano y la apretó._

 _-León… no… no… por favor aguanta…_

 _-Helena… antes de morir… quiero que sepas…_

 _-No digas esas cosas, León… te vas a poner bien…_

 _-No Helena, mi momento ha llegado… pero no quiero… irme de este… mundo sin decirte… que… te amo Helena… Iba a decírtelo terminando esta misión… Te convertiste en la persona más importante… en mi vida Helena… tu forma de ser fueron más que suficientes para que me… enamorara de ti… compañera._

 _Las lágrimas de Helena caían sobre las mejillas del rostro de León, quien lentamente cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella._

 _-¿León?... ¿León?... ¡LEÓN!_

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

El recordar aquellas últimas palabras que León le había dicho, devastaron aún más a Helena quien rompió en llanto al ver como el cuerpo de León era depositado lentamente en la fosa, unos conmovidos Chris y Jill lograron apenas calmarla, de igual forma Sherry era consolada por Jake, mientras que Claire lloraba en hombros de su hermano, Ashley lloraba en silencio al ver que su rescatador, héroe y gran amigo había dejado de existir.

La ceremonia fúnebre concluye, todos se retiran del lugar siendo Helena la última en quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar, la castaña miraba con detenimiento la tumba de León cuando detrás de ella aparece Ada Wong, quien dijo:

-Si hubiese estado ahí, ayudándolo como siempre lo hice, tal vez esto no hubiese pasado…

-¡Ada!... –Exclamo Helena. -Veo que a pesar de muerto, el lazo que te une a León nunca se romperá.

-Te equivocas Helena, el lazo que me ataba a el se rompió en cuanto apareciste en su vida. –dijo la asiática.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste Helena, el se enamoró perdidamente de ti luego de lo ocurrido en China, el mismo me lo dijo hace un par de semanas. –respondió la asiática. –De hecho me pidió que me alejara de su vida ya que finalmente había encontrado a alguien a quien amar, y ese alguien eras tú Helena.

Aquellas palabras de la asiática conmovieron aún más a Helena y con el corazón en la mano y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-León… Siempre seremos uno mismo… voy a amarte siempre en esta vida y en la siguiente… hasta siempre… León.

 **FIN**


End file.
